The present invention relates to a device for cutting a substrate along a cutting line as well as a method for controlling such a cutting device.
Devices for cutting a substrate along a cutting line are used, for example, to cut through reinforced and un-reinforced walls, ceilings and floors made of concrete or similar substrates by means of rotating saw blades. For example, it may be necessary in demolition, reconstruction or remodeling work to cut through or tear down already existing concrete walls or cut out areas of the concrete walls.
European Patent Document No. EP 1 693 173 discloses such a known device for cutting a substrate along a cutting line and a known method for controlling a cutting device for a machining process that is automated bit-by-bit. The cutting device includes a saw unit with a saw blade, which can be rotated around an axis of rotation, a guide carriage for moving the saw unit along a guide rail and a control device for controlling the saw unit and the guide carriage. The saw unit includes a saw head and a saw arm, on which the saw blade is mounted, and which can be pivoted around a pivot axis that is parallel to the axis of rotation of the saw blade. The control device is connected to a movement sensor, which determines the position of the saw unit along the guide rail, and a pivot angle sensor, which determines the pivot angle of the saw arm. A first and second end point of the cutting line, which represent the two turning points for the movement direction of the guide carriage, are input via an input means of the control device during the control method of the cutting device.
This disadvantage of the known device for cutting a substrate along a cutting line is that the operator must convert the end points of the cutting line to coordinates before he/she can input them into the control device. This conversion is prone to error.
Improving a device for cutting a substrate along a cutting line and a method for controlling such a cutting device with regard to the disadvantages described above would be desirable.
The object of the present invention is further developing a device for cutting a substrate along a cutting line to the effect that the operator marks an end point of the cutting line and the conversion of the lengths is handled by the control device. The object of the invention is also disclosing a corresponding method for controlling the cutting device.
According to the invention, a first marking device is provided, which marks the first end point of the cutting line. A second marking device is preferably provided, which marks a second end point of the cutting line. The operator is able to mark the end point or the end points of the cutting line with the aid of the marking devices and does not have to perform a conversion of lengths and coordinates. The operator is able to transfer the end points, which are marked by a laser instrument, without effort to the surface being machined.
In a preferred embodiment, the first and/or second marking device has an optical marking element, which optically marks the end point, a signal generator and a detector device, wherein the signal generator emits a position signal corresponding to the position of the end point or a position of a reference point, which is arranged at a defined distance from the end point, and the detector device receives the position signal of the signal generator. In this case, the detector device can especially preferably be connected to the control device and transmits information corresponding to the position signal of the signal generator to the control device. The structure of the marking devices made up of an optical marking element, a signal generator and a detector device makes an automatic control method possible.
In a preferred embodiment, the detector device of the first marking device and the detector device of the second marking device are configured as a common detector device. A common detector device for both marking devices reduces equipment costs.
The optical marking element of the first marking device and/or the second marking device can be moved on the guide rail by a movement device. The advantage of a moveable marking device is that the operator does not have to remove the marking device from the guide rail, but can move it along the guide rail. A mechanical end stop is preferably connected to the optical marking element of the first and/or second marking device.
Suitable as the signal generator and detector device are all common sensor systems for detecting objects. The detector device is, for example, configured as an inductive proximity switch, which detects an electrically conductive object. Alternatively, the detector device may be configured as a Hall sensor or cam switch.
In a preferred embodiment, the signal generator has a transmitting unit, which emits a measuring beam, and a measurement object, and the detector device has a receiving unit and an evaluation device. Especially preferably, the transmitting unit, the receiving unit and the evaluation device form a laser distance measuring system or an ultrasonic distance measuring system. It is possible to measure distances very precisely with the aid of laser and ultrasonic distance measuring systems.
The invention also relates to a method for controlling a cutting device, which cuts a substrate along a cutting line up to a first end point, in which a position signal, which corresponds to the position of the first end point, is generated by a signal generator and received by a detector device, information corresponding to the position signal is transmitted to the control device and the drive device is correspondingly controlled by the control device.
Exemplary embodiments of the invention are described in the following on the basis of the drawings. These drawings are not necessarily supposed to represent the exemplary embodiments to scale, rather the drawings are executed in a schematic and/or slightly distorted form when this is useful for explanatory purposes. Reference is made to the pertinent prior art with respect to additions to the teachings directly identifiable from the drawings. It must be taken into consideration in this case that a wide range of modifications and changes related to the form and detail of an embodiment may be undertaken without deviating from the general idea of the invention. The features of the invention disclosed in the description, the drawings, as well as in the claims, may be essential for the further development of the invention both separately as well as in any combination. Moreover, all combinations of at least two features disclosed in the description, the drawings and/or the claims fall within the scope of the invention. The general idea of the invention is not restricted to the exact form or detail of the preferred embodiment described and depicted in the following or restricted to a subject matter that would be limited as compared to the subject matter claimed in the claims. In the case of any dimensioning ranges given, values within the stated limits are also meant to be disclosed as limit values, and to be applicable at will and claimable. For the sake of simplicity, the same reference numbers are used in the following for identical or similar parts or parts having an identical or similar function.